Pearl Switching
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: During their travels around Sinnoh, Ash and Dawn stumble upon a Phione trying to use the move heart swap. After startling the pokemon Ash and Dawn are hit by the move. Although since Phione can not normally use heart swap, the effects are now permanent and it is only a one time swap. So follow along to see Ash and Dawn trying to live their new lives as each other.


Pearl Switching

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to pokemon, all credit goes to Nintendo.

Summary: During their travels around Sinnoh, Ash and Dawn stumble upon a Phione trying to use the move heart swap. After startling the pokemon Ash and Dawn are hit by the move. Although since Phione can not normally use heart swap, the effects are now permanent and it is only a one time swap. So follow along to see Ash and Dawn trying to live their new lives as each other.

Chapter 1

Yet another pokemon journey filled with excitement and adventure at every turn. From catching all different kinds of pokemon, to meeting and battling trainers of all calibers, to making memories that will last a lifetime. The life of a pokemon trainer does come with advantages. I should know since I am one myself.

You see I am Ash Ketchum future pokemon master in training, who hails from the Kanto Region. And I am on currently my sixth pokemon journey this time in the Sinnoh Region. As always i am on the quest to beat all the gyms, in order to compete at the Sinnoh League. Although this journey is a lot different from my previous ones. For you see this is the story of how I ended up, switching bodies with current traveling companion Dawn Berlitz.

Dawn Berlitz is a thirteen year old blue haired girl, who is from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region. She has blue hair and black eyes, not mention that also she is an early bloomer having gained her curves very early in her life. She wears a white beanie with a pink pokeball symbol. As well as a white sleeveless top under a black vest, with a red scarf, and a pink mini skirt. And finally she also wears knee high socks and pink boots.

Now you are probably wondering why I am only describing Dawn here, and not Brock as well. Well you see Brock had to rush back to Kanto, because of an family emergency that had happened while he was away. So for now it has just been he and Dawn, just traveling around trying to complete our dreams. At this point in our journey I had gotten about six of the eight badges needed for the league, while Dawn had three ribbons out of the five to compete at the grand festival.

So we were on the road going towards the location of Dawn's next contest, when we decided to take a break. Once we had reached an area in the woods, we had set our stuff down and released our pokemon. Thankfully before he had left Brock had taught me how to cook, so I went on to make lunch for everyone. While I was busy making the food, Dawn was off practicing more of her combinations for the next contest.

After I was done making lunch I quickly served Dawn and myself, and then went around feeding our pokemon. Once we had eaten we had to proceeded to lounge around, and enjoy the are we were at when all of a sudden we heard a strange noise. We then told the pokemon to stay put, while dawn and I go look for the noise itself. After searching for a bit we found the that noise was coming from some bushes, being careful to stay quite both Dawn and I pulled the bushes apart to see what the noise.

As it turned out it was a pokemon, though not just any pokemon it was an Phione who was by a pond. Looking further ahead I saw that Phione looked like it was practicing a move, though I could not see which one clearly. Deciding to get closer Dawn and I slowly crept out of the bushes, being careful to not disturb Phione. Only to see that Phione was trying to use the mover heart swap due to the red glow I saw a]on its antenna. Only then did I release a big burp due to lunch, which only served to startle Phione and aim its attack at us which resulted in a bright red flash of light which had us closing our eyes. After the flash had subsided I opened my eyes to look for Phione only to find that it was gone, and as I was looking around i came face-to-face with myself.

Seeing myself standing there looking perplexed caused me to look down at my body, only to realize that not only was i wearing Dawn's clothes I also was in her body. Looking back up at my former body I quickly asked " _Dawn is that you in there in my body?"_ though hearing Dawn's voice come from my mouth made the situation even more real. Though then I heard my former body speak saying " _yes it is me Dawn in here Ash, so that means you are in my body"_ is what Dawn in my body had said.

Looking around Ash(D) had asked " _what happened to Phione, where did it go?"_ he questioned while turning to me. Quickly responding I said " _I do not know it must have gotten away during the flash of light after it hit us with heart swap"_ to the astonished look on my former face. Seeing how my former body had my bag I quickly asked for it, and Ash(D) gave it to me. Zipping it open I began to look through it for something, while Ash(D) had asked " _what is it that you are looking for Ash?"_ seeing me searching for something. After pulling out a book from the bag I quickly responded " _before he had left Brock had given me a book of pokemon with any and all information on them, cause something doesn't feel right about that move Phione used on us"_ I stated to the now worried Ash(D).

Searching through the book, I finally found the section I wanted as I read the book only confirmed my worst fears. Turning towards my former body I quickly stated " _unfortunately I was correct according to the book, Phione is not normally able to use heart swap, meaning that our swap is permanent and a one time thing nothing else can switch us back."_ to the now horrified girl in my body. After a few minutes he finally spoke saying " _are you serious about this?"_ he had asked me. Nodding my head in reluctant acceptance I said " _yes I am completely serious this book doesn't lie."_ which caused Ash(D) to slump over.

But then I saw my former head perk back up, but this time with a worried expression on it and heard him say " _What about our journey, and what about our pokemon what are going to do about that?"_ startling me since I had forgotten all about those. After taking some time to think I let out a sigh and said " _the only thing we can do is continue each other's journey, and keep the same pokemon team our current bodies hold since we've gotten so far ahead, it will be too late to turn back now."_ to the disbelief of Ash(D).

Though after a few moments I hear him speak saying " _as much as I want to disagree with you, you make a good point."_ meaning that he was on board with the plan. After that I proceeded to hand him both the bag and book back, and after he had packed up we made our way back to camp. Thus beginning our new lives and a whole new journey for the both of us, with Dawn taking over as the new Ash, and me taking over as the new Dawn.

.


End file.
